Conventional medical laboratory systems contain many segments for processing patient samples, some of which are automated and some of which require manual operation. Laboratory systems today have become more efficient due to those segments which have become automated. However, there are still several components of medical laboratory systems that can be automated in order to reduce the time it takes for an analysis of a sample, reduce the need for manual operation of the system, and reduce the space required by machinery.
Generally, the laboratory process can be organized into four phases: association, pre-analytical, analytical, and post-analytical. These four phases typically occur within any laboratory process. However, some conventional labs may have a process that uses standalone units throughout the lab while others may connect some of the units with a conveyance system to move the sample from unit to unit. These two styles have some common and some different processing needs. Additionally, some conventional labs may consistently process the same types of sample tubes (e.g., as in those from a kit) while others may have a wide range of tube types that they must accommodate. Furthermore, many labs may have a preference for a particular manufacturer of an analyzer while others may use all of the analyzers from one manufacturer.
Thus, there is a need for a more efficient system and method for processing patient samples that can accommodate both a process using standalone units and units connected with a conveyance system, a variety of sample tube types, and analyzers from any manufacturer.
Automated laboratory systems may include aliquotter systems. Conventional aliquotter systems typically handle sample tubes via the main transport system of a laboratory automation system. For example, an aliquotter system may transfer liquid from a primary to a secondary tube, both of which are on the main transport system during the aliquotting process. In such a case, once the secondary sample tube is prepared, a laboratory technician must transfer the secondary tube to the desired analysis module. Because the system is not entirely automated, such a process is slow and inefficient.
In another example, a conventional aliquotting system may perform the aliquotting process for sample tubes that are in line with one another. For example, one or more secondary tubes may be directly behind the primary tube on a conveyance system so that the secondary tubes are blocked by the primary tube. Such a system prevents the secondary tube from leaving the aliquotting system until the aliquotting process is finished for all secondary tubes that need to be filled with the sample in the primary tube. The secondary tubes are unable to move on to the next analysis module until all aliquotting for that sample is complete, thereby delaying the entire sample analysis process.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.